


【翻译】杯具风暴

by Sunspy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunspy/pseuds/Sunspy
Summary: 未授权翻译Storm in a Teacup by Faith Wood (faithwood)摘要：出于一些他本人完全不愿意思考的原因，德拉科莫名其妙地开始痴迷于波特的头发。这可不是什么好兆头。





	【翻译】杯具风暴

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Storm in a Teacup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485218) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



正文：  
一切的开始要归咎于波特已经很久很久没有去理发了。他的头发总是乱糟糟的，但是最近那些不听话的黑毛变得更加肆无忌惮地到处乱翘。它们在他耳朵边纠成一团，在他的脸颊前荡来荡去，如果不是波特那副眼镜挡着，这些黑毛百分百会挡住波特的眼睛。  
而每当那些该死的黑毛在波特脸上荡悠的时候，德拉科都会诡异的感觉到奇痒无比。  
但是波特，作为当事人，却仿佛完全不受它们的干扰，他甚至很少会把当在自己眼前的头发丝给别到耳后或者至少挥一挥，即使他这样做了，也懒得在这些冥顽不化的头发丝再次掉下来的时候用个什么魔法固定住他们。  
有一撮毛非常顽固地骚扰着波特的右脸颊。它翘出来，比其头发都长一丢丢，而且它是为数不多能让波特高抬贵手整理整理自己仪容的一撮头发。但是每次波特不耐烦地把它固定住它又会锲而不舍地翘出来，所以他的差脾气从没成功驯服过这撮头发。  
总有一天，德拉科确信无比，波特脑袋上的鸡窝会把他逼疯然后自己一句阿瓦达让它们全部从世界上消失好还自己一个安宁。  
*  
但是说实话，不仅仅是头发使德拉科如此心烦。要说的话，周围人对波特的疯狂崇拜、波特闻所未闻的装晕和假笑技巧也是让他如此暴躁的罪魁祸首。  
德拉科好笑地把霍格沃兹的学生和波特的头发作比较：二者简直一摸一样。黑压压地乱成一锅粥，肆意张扬地喧嚣着救世主哈利·波特的伟大之处。  
实际上，他们也不是天天围着他转，但是这全部归功于波特不得不在这狂潮中学习了如何刻薄的拒绝他人以及仓皇逃跑。但是总有人好像有说不完的话对着波特说，有展示不完的新鲜东西给波特看，有大批大批的礼物给波特送。他们在走道上拦住他就只为了跟他握个手或者送块巧克力，去问问他有关于守护神咒的幼稚问题，甚至跟他聊聊天气或者下个礼拜的降雨概率，然后假惺惺地突然想起来下个礼拜正好是霍格莫德周末，哦真是太巧了Harry那我们要不要一起出去还是说你有其他的安排？  
然后波特就会微笑着摇摇头，然后走开两步再像个幽灵一样突然消失，当然了，是他的隐身衣。  
波特到底消失去了哪里，除了他那两个守口如瓶的格兰芬多死党八成没有人知道了。  
最流行的说法是，他消失之后和某个“哦她真是上帝的宠儿”的女生去疯狂做爱去了，一做几小时。如果这该死的理论是真的，德拉科想，至少可以解释他那天杀的糟糕的头发到底是怎么回事了。  
德拉科的好奇心真不能怪他。所有人都很好奇。但是其他人对霍格沃兹的建筑构造还真不如德拉科。毕竟这是某个成功让校外食死徒潜入牢不可破的霍格沃兹学生，他对这所学校的边角路口不知道比一般人熟悉多少倍了。  
虽然这不是什么值得炫耀的事情，介于他这种熟悉的原因不够正大光明，但是，不管怎么说，如果凭着这点小聪明最后让德拉科成功找到了波特消失之后去了哪里，心怀感激也不是不可以。  
但是踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫。他就在某一日、完全是无意识地撞见了波特就在第四层的某个狭小而不容易被注意到的走道里，坐在石头壁龛上，高高的窗户正对着一面湖，因此那里亮的就像教室一样。他坐在那里，低着头，看起来在学习的样子。而且绝对绝对没有和某个人疯狂做爱。  
当德拉科走近的时候波特抬起了头，然后有些失措地眨了眨眼睛。那撮耷拉在波特右脸颊的倒霉的头发随着他的动作也晃了晃。  
“抱歉，”德拉科在波特开口之前赶忙强了话头，“我不知道这里有人。”  
“我···”蓝色的墨水从波特手里的羽毛笔滴落到鹅黄的稿纸上。德拉科不经意地瞟到，除了几滴意义不明的墨点之外，那张稿纸上啥都没写。“我没想到还有人知道这个地方。这里——”波特小心翼翼地笑了笑，抿着嘴唇问：“这是你的地盘吗，还是说你先发现的这里？”  
德拉科只来过这里一次，还是两年前。他耸耸肩。“有时候我会来。”他也笑了笑。“不过没事。我再找其他地方就好了。”他转身，做出要离开的样子。  
波特立马站了起来。“不！我之前不知道！我从没见过有人来这里，所以我以为······”他弯腰把自己的东西从壁龛上匆忙收拾进自己的包里，“我去找其他地方。”  
这完全是他们在战后回到霍格沃兹上学的这段时间里相处模式的完美写照了。就好像出于某种不言自明的协议一样，他们对待彼此的态度总是竭尽全力地更加友好一点。  
德拉科不打算在这次的“友好比赛”中输掉。“不，波特，没必要的。我每次来这里只是为了盯着那些空墙和鸟窝发呆。”  
波特笑了出来。他已经把包收拾好了。“我看起来像在学习吗？那看来我伪装得还不错。因为我压根没看进去一个字，只是怕赫敏会突然出现。”  
“我明白了。那你来这里实际上是为了自慰的？”  
波特被自己的口水呛到，然后剧烈咳嗽了起来。他完全没想到德拉科会突然这样说。“呃，不。那太尴尬了，万一——”  
“赫敏突然出现了，”德拉科把他的话补完全，然后突然意识到自己说了什么，“格兰杰，我是说。”不过脑子就重复别人说的话真是世界上最蠢的事情之一；他完全下意识地就把格兰杰叫成了赫敏，搞得像他们是好朋友或者他想和他们成为好朋友一样。  
波特看起来正在憋笑。他的脸因为憋笑皱成一团。好吧，现在他可能打算出去然后到处宣扬德拉科私底下把格兰杰叫成赫敏，很有可能是因为德拉科爱上赫敏了。  
波特的头发也在大笑，随着他的动作颤抖个不停，甚至有一撮头发跑到了他的眼镜片后面，和他的睫毛一起笑得发抖。那头发轻轻刮着他的睫毛。  
德拉科现在必须离开了，不然他不知道自己会干些什么蠢事。比如给波特施一个秃头咒，或者更糟糕，直接走到波特面前然后用他的手指把那撮疯了的头发从他头上揪下来。  
“我并不是真的喜欢这个地方，破特，”他说，“这是你的地盘了。”他在波特还没有反应过来之前冲了出去。  
*  
德拉科后来才意识到，那个过道里的壁龛简直是静下心来学习的圣地。波特八成是不会去那里了，因为他被德拉科发现了，意味着那个地方不再是一个属于他的秘密地址，所以德拉科完全可以利用这点然后把那里变成自己与世隔绝安心学习的殿堂。  
德拉科第二天就去了，腋下夹着书，拿着羊皮纸和羽毛笔。他在地板上放了一个立架，然后找了一块木板搁在上面当成桌子。这个临时的桌子有些不稳当，而且很有可能在德拉科撑着桌子用力过猛的时候掀起来，但是在这张简易桌子上德拉科写出了好几个礼拜都没什么头绪的变形课论文，然后波特就出现了。或者说波特就突然从过道路口的帘子下面蹦了出来。他满脸通红，喘着大气，还处于半隐身状态。德拉科只能看见他的头、胸还有一只手。  
“怎么，”波特走向他，德拉科慢悠悠地开口，“面对伏地魔都面不改色的救世主完全对付不了那些要给你巧克力的姑娘们吗？”  
波特整个人气喘吁吁的，完全无暇顾及那些在他脸上黏在一起的头发。德拉科有种奇异的感觉。  
“我以为你几乎不来这里。”  
德拉科点头。“几乎而已。”  
波特很显然没什么心情跟他友好的玩“谁更友好”这种游戏。“好啊，行。”他披着隐身衣耸耸肩，它因为他的动作开始滑落，波特抓住了它。  
“你有点不讲理了，波特。这里还有很多地方，而我在这只是写论文，而且是绝对安静的写论文。如果你不是来这里自慰的，那就坐下来学习。我绝对不会给你巧克力的。也不会跟你讲话。或者用任何方式骚扰你。”  
波特猛地拉下他的隐身衣，然后顿了顿，盯着德拉科。“我就是来这儿自慰的。”他气冲冲地说，但是只是走到一边却没有离开。  
德拉科谨慎的地盯着波特，看着他从壁龛的这头走到那头。“如果你现在射出来的话，波特，我保证我会阿瓦达你。”  
“那我就试着忍一忍好了。”波特把他的隐身衣卷成一团塞到自己的包里。然后他拿出了变形学作业。“我猜你是不会把你的变形学论文给我抄的吧？”  
“何乐而不为呢，”德拉科说，波特抬头，扑闪扑闪的眼睛里满是惊讶，他发现自己真的很喜欢现在这样，“一句话一个金加隆怎么样。”  
波特咬牙切齿地笑了笑，这让他整张脸的表情变得丰富多彩起来，贝齿，绿眸，粉红的脸颊。那些不听话的头发在他的脸颊上动来动去。德拉科把这表情尽收眼底。  
波特拿出一只羽毛笔，摇摇头。“那你至少把这张劳什子做成的桌子给我点位置吧？”  
德拉科试图想出一个拒绝的理由，但是他的手背叛了他，它们自觉拿出魔杖，“如果你能够就此闭嘴的话。”他说着，把桌子变大了一倍。  
波特的确闭嘴了，实际上，德拉科得以回到他未完成的论文中去。他几乎是用尽全部心思去忽略波特的存在，克制自己想要抬头看一眼的欲望。  
*  
波特出人意料是个不错的学习搭档。他很安静，不会像高尔一样一边学习一边在嘴里叽叽咕咕，或者像潘西一样不停吸气叹气，或者像布莱斯一样一直抖腿敲桌子。  
波特的毛病是他盯着稿纸就会不自觉地溜神，一动不动地瞪着眼睛，抿着嘴。他神游的有些时候看起来特别脆弱，有时候看起来有些生气，那种表情和他用德拉科的魔杖打败伏地魔的时候的表情一样，凶狠又专注。  
德拉科不想想象在这种时候波特的脑子里都有些什么画面。虽然他真的特别想知道。他也想问出口，好多次，至少每次他们都以相安无事地学习结束对话。  
但是他反复盘旋在脑海里的问题“你在想什么？”最后说出口时却往往变成了无关紧要的问题。  
“你有多的羽毛笔吗？”他有一次这样问道，那时波特的眼睛正盯着他身后的某处，目光灼灼，还带着点迷离。  
“啊，有。”波特说着从包里掏出一只新的羽毛笔，当波特把羽毛笔递给他的时候，他们的手指轻轻碰撞到了一起。德拉科仓皇收回手，借到了羽毛笔，不过就结果而言，这是一只差到极点的羽毛笔，因为德拉科握着它写字的时候手一直在发抖，还好几次拼错拼写。  
“那个新来的变形学老师一定是个巨怪才会要我们写这些。”德拉科假意宣称，试图掩盖他糟糕的书写。  
波特眨眨眼睛，然后摇摇头。“别这样说，你这是在侮辱巨怪。他们比变形老师酷多了。又高又大。你看塔姆教授那瘦小的样子。”  
“所以你喜欢个子高又壮的人？”德拉科的好奇心迫使他追问。  
“谁不喜欢呢？”波特对他露齿一笑，然后继续写作业去了。  
德拉科在剩下的时间中脑子里只有又高又壮的男人。  
“我给你写变形学的论文，你就帮我写黑魔法防御课的。”在某天德拉科这样建议道。  
波特看起来很高兴。他甚至把他脸颊上乱七八糟的头发好好捯饬了一番，仿佛已经悉知了这些有碍观瞻的头发对德拉科而言是多么致命的东西。  
*  
在他们相互帮忙写作业并且都得了高分后的一个礼拜，波特和往常一样准点到达了壁龛，但是看起来坐立难安，面色绯红。他用他的羽毛笔在羊皮纸上不安地戳来戳去，卷起羊皮纸的边角又放下，直到德拉科彻底失去了他的耐心。  
“到底怎么了，破特？”  
波特抬起头，盯着他看，很长一段时间过去了，德拉科甚至在这段时间里想出了十五种不同的方法去描绘波特眼睛里像宝石一样发光的绿色。  
然后波特说，“我是同性恋。”  
然后德拉科什么都没说，因为他在认真地考虑往自己脑袋里丢个一忘皆空比较好还是往波特身上丢个反胡言乱语咒比较好。  
“我喜欢男的。”波特说道。德拉科的沉默不语让他怀疑德拉科是否不知道同性恋是什么意思。“我想和同性做爱。”他又加了一句。“当然，不是说所有男人。就一些。极个别。好吧，实际上我也不是很介意和一些女性做爱。尤其是那些魁地奇的运动员。很健美的那种。而且很搞笑的是，我更喜欢和那些说话很大声的女性在一起。当然，更喜欢男性。我经常会臆想他们。实际上，我想我有时候想的有点太多了。”  
德拉科终于找回他的舌头了；很明显他刚刚一句话都憋不出来，声音在胃里绕了好几圈才勉勉强强用沙哑的嗓子小声说：“你为什么要告诉我？”  
波特还在盯着他看，眼睛睁得大大的。“因为我必须告诉些什么其他人。我快被这个认知逼疯了。然后你，好吧······你不可能跟任何人说的，对吧？”  
德拉科出生以来第一次这么高兴听到别人对他说他有所做不到、以及不会做的事情。“你怎么知道。”他说。  
“好吧，也是，我想。但是没人会相信你的。他们只会觉得你又在拿我开些恶劣的玩笑。”  
这可真伤人。尽管是实话，但是德拉科觉得心被狠狠的扯了一下。  
波特也马上意识到了。“抱歉。这样说太不礼貌了。有时候我总是下意识的对你有些粗鲁。”  
“我明白，”德拉科说，“你们圈内人的正常反应。”  
波特笑了，但是又变的有些不确定。“你在取笑我，是不是？我总是分不清你是不是在取笑我。”  
“我一贯秉承着严谨认真的态度，并且几乎不取笑任何人，”德拉科说，“如果你要在这里幻想和男性做爱的话请拜托做到安静如鸡，毕竟我还有篇论文要写。”  
波特噗呲的笑出声，德拉科用力撑了桌子一下，对面的一桌面突兀地跳了起来，打到波特的胸膛上，这才让波特闭上嘴。  
又恢复了安静，但是德拉科没有心思写论文了。壁龛里的空气突然变得如此稀少，他甚至不能呼吸，他的视线也开始变得模糊。  
他努力不让自己去想象波特到底在想象些什么。  
*  
四天过去了，这天，波特正用一种不服气又懊恼的目光盯着他的巫术课作业，仿佛这样就可以让那只羽毛笔自己动起来开始写字一样。一束阳光从窗外懒懒的照射进来，模糊了他脸部的轮廓；在他粉色的脸颊和微微干燥的嘴唇上流连。他不停咬着他的下唇瓣，然后又松开，再次咬住，然后又松开，他的嘴唇开始充血，并且看起来丰满的诱人。  
“你跟你的朋友们说了吗？”德拉科问。  
他抬头，在他睫毛前晃悠的那撮头发被不经意甩到一边，露出他碧绿的眼睛。“你是说，告诉他们那篇超棒的论文其实不是我自己写的？肯定没说啊。赫敏嫉妒死了。她说我又作弊了，但是她手上也没证据。”  
“我说的是同性恋，你个白痴。”德拉科得意地笑起来，“那篇论文可不只是超棒，不是吗？”他眨眨眼睛，“等等，她说你又作弊了，又？在魔药课上作弊？你以前干过这种事？噢。哦！六年级那次！我就知道！”  
波特的桌子颠了一下，把他的羽毛笔抖掉了，然后他迅速抓住了自己的笔和纸。“没，没有。”  
“没有什么？没作弊？没出柜？”  
“都没。”  
“为什么？”  
波特难过的摇摇头，“因为作弊是不对的。”  
“破特。”  
“而且，我也只是换了种操作方法而已，一点点小指导。理论上来说不算作弊。”  
“破特，那我现在再问你关于你的新发现，你对男性的欲望。”他接着说，“这回又是谁给你的指导？”  
“严格来说，不是新发现。我之前就喜欢男性了。”波特看起来又在神游了——很可能不合时宜地想到了一些不该想到的事情——然后他艰难地说，“实际上，是斯内普教授。”  
“斯内普指导你去喜欢男性？”  
波特皱皱眉头，把那根戳在他眉毛上下晃的头发赶了出去，结果那根头发反而掉了下来，戳到他眼睛里去了，他生气地盯着那根头发，然后摇摇头把它赶出去。“我找到了一本写满了斯内普教授笔记的课本，我就按照他写的照做了而已，所以我在六年级的时候魔药成绩要好得多。”  
“斯内普当年不是我们的魔药课老师，”德拉科说，但是心思完全不在这场对话里，他的脑海里盘旋着更多更要命的问题。他装作漠不关心随口一问的样子：“所以你六年级的时候喜欢的是谁？”  
“金妮·韦斯莱。”波特的眼睛从他的睫毛后面盯着德拉科，笑着说，“而且，的确，他不是我们的魔药老师，这才是重点。我完全没听斯利格霍恩叫我们做的事情，擅自用了斯内普的旧书然后按照他书上写的方法做。”  
“金妮·韦斯莱可不是个男的。而且你也的确意识到了，破特，你偷偷摸摸用了斯内普的笔记五年。为什么之前你的魔药那么糟？”  
“我那个时候不知道书是他的。也许那本书是给了我一点帮助，因为我原本也不喜欢斯内普说话的方式所以之前基本不怎么听课。还有你刚刚问我我六年级喜欢谁，没错，就是金妮。不过是两年前的事情了。而且那个时候我可能也喜欢着别人。”  
“谁？学生还是教授？魁地奇球星？”很有可能是维克托·克鲁姆。几乎所有人都爱维克托·克鲁姆。  
“都有。”  
“满脑子黄色垃圾。”  
“每个人都这样。”  
他觉得他可能缺乏点儿想象力，至少缺乏视觉想象力。 但是他对他那个模糊的人形真的挺有好感的，如果给那个人形一张脸，那这就不是想象而是现实了。现实总是非常残酷又让人失望的。  
“你应该告诉他们的。”德拉科说。  
“告诉他们你的幻想对象是个无脸男？”  
“说真的，你在怕什么？格兰杰和威斯莱不是时刻准备着为你赴汤蹈火吗？你在你的采访里不停强调这个。”  
噢，操。  
“你读过我的采访？”  
当然。当然，波特的关注点当然会在这句话上。“经常。大庭广众下，用我最富有表现力的声音和肢体语言。你不知道，这可是每周六晚上斯莱特林公共休息室最重要的压轴戏呢。”  
波特这回没有放声大笑，但是他一抖一抖的肩膀出卖了他其实在拼命压抑笑声。  
德拉科觉得胸口暖暖的。因为波特觉得他很有趣。  
“我知道他们会为我赴汤蹈火，”波特停下笑容后说，“但是我也知道他们知道这件事后会怎么样。赫敏可能会跟我说完全没事，并且百分百支持我，甚至会说她早就知道了，即使她啥都不知道。罗恩可能会拍拍我的背，用他僵硬到不行的动作告诉我他有多尴尬，然后再撮合我和查理。他们一直觉得查理是个基佬。所有人都觉得他是个gay。”  
查理可能是威斯莱的哪个兄弟，他家兄弟太多了。“查理是那个脸上有疤的？还是那个只有一只耳朵的？那个戴眼镜的？”  
“呃，不。他是那个长得最壮的，养着条龙的那个。”  
“噢，”高大壮。龙。“那你最好还是别说了。你不会想和龙搅和在一起的，它们不太好惹。”  
“我会说的，总有一天，”波特说，因为他根本不怕龙，“只是……最近，我们坐在休息室的时候，罗恩和赫敏会讨论他们以后要做什么，要去哪里住之类的。就是那种你能想象出来的家常话。他们在规划他们的未来，也是这么多年来第一次他们不需要围着我的事情转，我觉得现在说出来不是很好。”  
“我明白了。你的事情一直以来都是他们的第一要务，所以你愧疚了，你既不想再为自己的事情让他们烦恼了，又觉得一个人憋的慌，所以你就开始冲我吐苦水了。”  
波特抬起腿，看起来想踢德拉科一脚，但是又放弃了，“你说话能不弯弯绕绕的吗？”  
“嗯，那我捡了个便宜，毕竟你喜欢弯的。”*  
波特瞪了他一眼，然后佯装气愤地哼一声，“明明是你挑起话题的，我刚刚就坐在那儿干我自己的事情，完全没打扰你。”  
事实并非如此。波特的确打扰到他了，用他无法抗拒的嘴唇，熠熠生辉的脸颊还有该死的头发。“我只是随口问问，”德拉科说，“我不是想告诉你从此以后你大可以对我敞开心扉，我只是好奇何时才能公开出售我做的新徽章，新的上面写着‘娘娘腔波蒂万岁’你觉得怎么样，一定能爆销。”  
波特看着他，不知道该笑还是该阿瓦达他。“你在开玩笑呢，是吧？”  
“绝对没有。外形和之前的一样，只不过发行的时候写的不是‘破特臭大粪’，而是‘破特脆皮鸭’*，出于某些不言自明的改变，我想标语也该改一改。”  
意料中的阿瓦达卡达瓦或者神锋无影都没出现。波特张张嘴，想要说点什么，结果却十分诡异的脸红了。他低头盯着他的作业，摇摇头，“你肯定在开玩笑。”他说，然后没再抬头。他的脸红的像在发烧，并且一直这种猴屁股的脸红状态至少维持了半个小时。  
德拉科也低头看着他的论文，但是视线和精神都无法集中。他惴惴不安，心脏一直怦怦乱跳。波特就坐在那里，很可能满脑子想的都是一些……。天啊，这也太让人分心了。  
当晚，德拉科一直在回想他们之间的谈话，然后觉得自己这样做完全在浪费时间。而且，他的回击不够有力，他的话也没有那么搞笑，但他还是忍不住不停回想那些片段，有一股不知名的满足感充斥着他的胸膛。  
*  
德拉科在周六早上觉得自己状态好极了。他早早起床，然后直接去了运动场，想在那里找到起来练习飞行的波特。他的手插在口袋里，手指攒着新做的徽章，他昨天晚上用咒语把它重新做好了，打算给波特看看好证明他真的不是在开玩笑。不管波特会惊掉下巴还是会狂笑他幼稚不堪，德拉科觉得那都会是一件非常有趣的事情。  
意料之中的，波特就在那里，乘着他的火箭弩飞来飞去。但他也不是一个人。天气很好，万里无云，暖洋洋又安静，天空中只有几个学生，玩着小型友谊魁地奇赛。还有几个人在看台上给他们加油。  
德拉科想了想还是打算转身离开，就在他要走的前一秒，波特发现他了，飞着扫帚转了个弯，直直飞到他面前。他几乎只用了一秒钟时间冲到他面前，到后在几尺之外停下盘旋了两圈，脸上挂着大大的笑容，笑得像是喝多了。  
“我希望你手上拿的是个金色飞贼，马尔福，”他一边说一边打招呼，他的脸颊涨红，几滴汗在两侧缓缓下落，他一定飞了好几个小时，在空中驾着扫帚冲刺、旋转、闪躲，炫耀他好的过分的飞行技巧，“快把它放出来，敢不敢比一比我们谁先抓到它。”  
德拉科的手指紧紧抓住他的徽章；他现在倒真的希望那是金色飞贼。他没想到波特会主动邀请他一起来比赛；他们在壁龛之外的场合基本上没有说过话。  
“不是金色飞贼，抱歉。”  
波特抬头看了看天，“我们也能偷个别人的，借来玩下。”  
“我都没带扫帚过来，破特。”  
“你不带扫帚干嘛来球场，够奇怪的，”波特从他的扫帚上下来，跳到地上然后跨了几步走向德拉科。德拉科觉得周围的空气一下子变得燥热起来，温暖的水汽带着波特的味道一下子包围了他。  
“我只是想——”  
“想跟我打个一对一？”波特邪邪一笑，露出他的牙齿，他走的更近了些，几乎贴着德拉科，用更低的嗓音说：“来嘛。”他灼热的呼吸打在德拉科的脸颊上。  
德拉科觉得胸闷到无法呼吸，他的心跳漏了好几拍，几乎忘记了自己的工作。  
“哈利！”有人叫他，好像是韦斯莱，“我们要去吃早饭了，一起吗？”  
“好，一起，等我一下！”波特回道，然后又看向德拉科，并且扬起自己的下巴，“除非你改变主意了。”波特站的太近了，他身上汗太多了，太热了。他的眼睛就像是太阳。德拉科完全被定住了。  
但是不应该是这样的。事情不该是这样的，波特不该是这样的。他不该这样看着德拉科，不该这样笑，更不该长得这么好看。还有他的头发，他不可理喻的、乱成一团的头发。风吹起他的头发，然后它们就恣意在风中舞蹈，轻触着波特的脸颊，一下一下。波特站的太近了。波特在这个乏味之极的世界里看起来太美好了。  
德拉科摇了摇头，驱逐自己脑子里的想法。  
“好吧，”波特失望地叹气，听起来格外刺耳，“这可是你的损失。”然后他转身。  
“等等！”德拉科大喊，并不真的明白自己要干什么。就在刚刚的几秒钟时间里，好像某些非常重要的事情发生了改变，但是他不知道是什么，更不知道怎么改变了。这是波特一手造成的，他不能就这样离开。  
“怎么了？”波特揉了揉自己的一头乱发，把一些挡到视线的头发拨到一边。这没让他的发型看起来更好一点。那根长的、最恼人的头发，依然贴着他的脸颊。德拉科再也受不了那撮头发了。他真的受不了那撮头发了。  
他拿出了他的魔杖。  
波特愣住了，“呃，你要干什么？施咒吗？”他笑吟吟地问，虽然看起来有些摸不着头脑。  
“不，”德拉科说，“但是这很重要。相信我。站着别动。”  
波特没动。  
只消一个消失无踪就可以搞定永远这一切。他可以把其他几撮头发也搞不见。波特会感激他的。德拉科手捏着魔杖，对准了波特的脸颊，他的脸看起来粉粉的，德拉科艰难的吞了口口水，看着这绯红的颜色从波特的脸颊延伸到他的脖子，然后再往下，到他的领口，到领口下面的皮肤，藏在衣服后面的······没人知道它们到底是什么颜色。他对准了。“消失无踪”德拉科低声说。  
魔杖的前端发出一簇小小的光，施咒成功了；但是那该死的头发还在那儿。德拉科不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
波特的头发完好无损。而他的衣服，消失无踪了。  
有人发出尖叫，几乎在几千米外都能听到的那种尖叫。一时间咆哮、尖叫、掌声、口哨声此起彼伏。波特的眼睛几乎要掉出来了。他现在站在魁地奇球场的正中央，裸着，而德拉科的魔杖正对着他。  
四周大呼小叫的声音变得震耳欲聋，所有人都向他们冲过来。而波特还傻傻的站着，石化了一样，用他的眼睛死死瞪着德拉科，裸着。他看起来，特别、特别吃惊。  
德拉科反应过来，张开嘴，“我没想——”他能说什么？他有什么好的借口吗？或者任何体面点儿的说辞？他甚至不知道自己怎么会有用魔杖把波特的头发搞不见的想法。为什么是现在？为什么他非要现在这样做？那该死的时光机在哪？  
德拉科往后退了一步，然后做了他现在能想到的唯一一件事：跑。  
几分钟之后，当他已经到了个没人找得到他的地方的时候，他才发现自己的徽章不知道什么时候丢了。  
*  
当然，世界并没有毁灭，周一还是照常来临了，而德拉科不得不强迫自己去面对这个事实。而且，就结果而言，好像还没有他想象中那么糟糕。  
波特的朋友一个二个如狼似虎地盯着他，德拉科受到过比这还糟糕的白眼，所以他能扛过去这个。他们甚至没有暗中对他丢恶咒。麦格校长从斯莱特林里扣了一百分，让德拉科自己去反省，然后带他到海格那里报到，干一阵子最脏最累的体力活。但也就仅此而已了。比他想象中的好多了，毕竟这些和以前的事情比起来都是小儿科。  
他现在也是很多人的英雄了，不过是地下英雄。这倒是全新的体验。有些人趁乱拍下了波特全裸的照片，然后很多霍格沃兹的学生都愿意花好几个小时盯着那些照片，如痴如醉。他们恨不得在每次德拉科路过的时候给他竖个大拇指。  
这本应该是一件美妙无比的事情的，如果忽略那把深深插到德拉科胸口上的刀子的话。每当波特看向他时，每当波特转过头去不看他时，每当他看到有人拿着波特的照片到处招摇时，每当波特不得不红着脸离开大厅时，每当德拉科坐下来打算静心学习却发现他根本不在壁龛那里时，那把刀就会缓慢地旋转着，一厘米一厘米往更深处剜着他的心。他根本不敢回到壁龛那里去，即使他知道波特永远不会出现在那里了。  
这把刀不是凭空出现的，在那件荒唐的事情过去两天后的一个午夜，差不多尘埃落定的时候，它就那样缓慢又精准万分地插入德拉科的胸口。滚烫的仿佛刚从火中拿出来，沾满涂着噩梦和回忆的毒药，德拉科突然惊醒，然后意识到：波特是他的朋友。在这么多天过去之后，波特本来是他的朋友，他们本来应该是朋友的。  
而现在他们不是了。  
疼痛从那个午夜开始蔓延，而且丝毫没有停下来的打算。  
他想过解释。他反复思考是不是应该解释。他想告诉波特，他不想要在公共场合羞辱他；他只是看不顺眼那头发。  
但是波特肯定不会相信他。而且这也并非实话。至始至终都和头发没有关系。德拉科也意识到这一点。但是这没让事情变好，只把刀子捅的更深了一些。  
白天的时候，当他走在路上，只能感觉到别人向他投来或厌恶或探究的目光，但他无法回应，像个行尸走肉一样完成自己的事情，他的视若无睹让很多人觉得他英勇无比。而到了晚上，当海格要他去禁林找些特殊的药草的时候，他倒希望自己真的是英勇无比。那种草有着诡异的味道和火爆的脾气，除了可以酿出好喝的酒之外真的不知道有什么作用。他之前抱怨过海格为什么要把这种没意义又脏兮兮的体力活丢给他，但是现在他觉得自己完全是自作自受。  
禁林一如既往地阴暗可怖，散发着危险和腐烂的味道，此时此刻倒是很衬德拉科的心情，他还没走到森林里面去就找到了不少绿色的草，他打开海格给他的皮袋子，小心翼翼地靠近，弯着膝盖，尽量不让自己碰到它们。他伸出手，像蛇一样绕开其他杂草，张开手掌，把它包围住，然后猛地抓住，狠狠拉起来。这种方法要求绝对不可以打草惊蛇，必须一次一株，耐心且专注地完成。这些草长得特别茂盛，而且还很难拔起来。这让德拉科想起来波特。他抓起一株草然后丢进袋子里。  
当他听到草丛里传来的沙沙声时他几乎没有退缩；当他瞟到一只大野兽冲过来抓松鼠吃的时候他几乎没有抬头；而当他周围的空气开始发生扭曲然后凭空冒出一个波特的时候他也非常淡定，没有尖叫。  
他没有尖叫，但是他的胸口更疼了，好像有人握住那把刀然后猛地转了个圈。有一瞬间，他甚至觉得这一定是海格和波特的阴谋，他们把德拉科赶到禁林来好施展他们的复仇大计。把他的衣服消失无踪之后留他一个人在禁林，等着狼人把他带走什么的。  
但是波特来这里的目的显而易见。波特靠着一棵树，手插袋，注视着德拉科。他想谈谈；想要谈话的欲望在他脸上昭然若揭。  
“我很忙，”德拉科说，盯着他手里的草，没有抬头。那些草试图用自己缠住他然后脱身，他不得不丢了个咒语过去。他把它们放到包里，一副非常专注的样子。  
“我来还这个。”  
一个东西飞过来，打在德拉科的肩膀上。德拉科不想看的，但是它就在他视线中央。是那个“娘娘腔波蒂”的徽章，它躺在那片草地上。那些草在它周围，吞没了它。  
“不甚感激，破特。要知道我可没有做备份呢。”  
德拉科又往草地里丢了三个咒语，他不想听波特说话。  
“你甚至不愿意告诉我你为什么要这样做。”  
刀子捅的更深了，他的心在滴血。波特听起来很难过，很受伤。“我天生喜欢做徽章。你早就知道的。”德拉科几乎可以感觉到波特更生气了。他站在那里，一动不动，一言不发，却好像下一秒就要爆炸一样。也许这才是正确的解决方案。也许给德拉科一个神锋无影然后直接走人会比较好。  
“我只是想知道原因，马尔福。是我做了什么你讨厌的事情吗，还是说你一直都在谋划着找准时机让我出丑？是吗，你一直在忍着我？等着我露出破绽然后你就可以用你的魔杖对着我丢恶咒了？让我看起来像个笨蛋？是不是在我告诉你我是个同性恋的时候你就已经开始想着要怎么在大家面前羞辱我？”  
德拉科真的不知道该说什么，他能说什么？告知真相吗？“实际上我只是想帮你弄一弄你的傻逼头发，但是我失手了。”当然了，真相听起来比谎话更像是个笑话。  
“马尔福。”波特叹了一口气，但是不知为何，他的声音在发抖，他听起来快哭了。德拉科慌忙抬头。波特没在哭，至少没有掉眼泪，他只是看起来很受伤，很失望，像是被背叛了。“你为什么这么讨厌我？即使我······到底为什么？”  
“即使你怎么了？”  
波特用鞋子踢着草坪。“你知道我要说什么。”  
德拉科不知道。“你指望我感激你还是怎么的？”  
“没有，不。我没有想让你对我感恩戴德。我不想。我只是想让你不那么讨厌我，一点点就好。我以为我们已经翻过那页了。我以为——”  
德拉科手里的草因为他的用力过度而开始变形，他握成拳头的手上沾满了绿色的汁液，有一些溅到他的脸上，然后德拉科用手揩掉了。  
波特还在接着说，“你每天和我呆在一起，在壁龛那里，也是这样讨厌我的？一直讨厌我？”  
德拉科突然想大笑。但是他没笑，“我只是想帮你弄一弄你的头发。”  
“你他妈，马尔福，你能不能——说出来很难吗。说出来你到底有多讨厌我。你那么讨厌我，那么明显，干嘛不说出来呢？”  
德拉科深吸一口气，他尽量克制住自己。“我只是想帮你弄一弄头发。”  
“马尔福——”  
德拉科再也无法克制住了，“我只是想帮你弄一弄头发，破特！”他失控地甩出一个咒语，魔杖的光点亮了快要黑下去的森林；他的嗓子很疼。  
波特也立刻拿出了魔杖，准备着防御。“是啊，对呢。我听到了。你想把我的头发搞不见，不是我的衣服。你觉得这个借口成立吗？搞没我的头发比搞没我的衣服要好一些吗？我怎么没看出来好在哪里？！”波特的眼睛审视着德拉科的脸，“还是说你疯了？”  
德拉科就是疯了。他能感受到，就在那一瞬间好像道德伦理常识什么的全都消失不见了。然后他就是不可理喻地疯了，脑子里的一根细线啪嗒地一声断掉了。他走向波特，也不管对方是不是还拿着魔杖瞄准他。德拉科的魔杖掉到了草丛里。他也不在乎。他把波特推到树干上。波特的魔杖也掉了下来，在他们俩中间。但是他和波特都没时间分心管这个。波特盯着他，眼睛瞪得大大的，就和德拉科把他衣服搞没的时候一样惊讶。  
“这撮头发，看见没······”德拉科伸出手，然后用两根手指捻起头发；这是那根长的，那根德拉科最最最讨厌的，也是那根天天和波特的脸颊亲密接触的那根。波特看了看那根头发，然后又看向德拉科。“我做梦都会梦见它，”德拉科说。实际上，他几乎天天梦见那根头发，“这它就在我眼前，你看。”  
“马尔福。”波特低声说。他小心喘气的样子就像面对一个真正的神经病。  
德拉科用力扯住这根头发。“你浑身都是汗，你满脸灰。不过我也好不到哪里去，是不是？要怪就怪那天天气太热了吧，热的像火烤。我看到了你，然后你这撮愚蠢的头发就在你脸上晃荡。你在发光你知不知道，我都快睁不开眼睛了。我还认得出你这张蠢脸完全是因为你这撮愚蠢的、天杀的头发。天杀的破特顶着他天杀的头发来救我啦。”  
波特的眼睛比那些草绿上一万倍。  
“你觉得我讨厌你。噢，破特。我想不知道真相对你的身心健康可能会更好一些。毕竟我现在也是他们的一员了。他们？对，就是你最讨厌的那群人，那群狂热地迷恋着你的那群粉丝。我不讨厌你。只要你想，我可以把世界上所有的巧克力都给你；只要你说好，我可以给你带你去霍格莫德买一马车的蜂蜜馅饼；看吧，我甚至知道哪个是你的最爱。那个壁龛？那不是我的地盘。我当时在找你。我他妈找你找了一个礼拜。然后我找到了你我就想着第二天还能不能见到你。还有，你猜怎么着，只要你开口，我可以帮你把所有的论文都搞定。不要钱。如果你想看的话，我宁可把自己剥光了站在水泄不通的魁地奇球场上供你娱乐。”  
波特很慢很慢很慢地摇摇头，“你才不会。”  
“我会。好，我现在就可以这样做，因为我很抱歉当时······”那把刀又在转，德拉科不能说话了。  
“你不会的。”波特又说了一遍，“马尔福，你在······睁着眼睛说瞎话呢。如果我叫你帮我写论文，你只会说快滚。”  
“不，破特，你不明白。我会帮你写的。我真的会的。我和那些追着要给你巧克力的女孩子没什么区别，跟在你后面，眼巴巴地求你看一眼，求你笑一笑。”  
波特笑了，仿佛为了满足德拉科的愿望一样。“那些巧克力里面都是爱情魔药，你知道的！”  
“不要紧。都是一样的，破特。你没在听。”实际上波特不知道自己还能听进去什么，介于他们现在站的如此之近。他们的额头几乎要挨到一起了，他们的呼吸交错，波特把德拉科说的每一个字都听得清清楚楚，只是他现在没法集中注意力。“我是他们其中之一了。你那些没脑子的粉丝。只是我更擅长于隐藏而已。”  
波特对着他的耳朵，用几乎微不可闻的气声说道：“那么，你想要个签名吗？”  
梅林啊。“我不想要你见鬼的签名，破特。”  
“那你想要什么呢？”  
波特的眼睛那么近，那么绿。“我只想······我不想当你的脑残粉了。我不想这样。这太折磨人了。”  
波特的头稍微偏了偏。“可不是吗？”他的嘴唇擦过德拉科的。意外，德拉科想，但是接下来的一秒他们再次贴到了一起，一股暖阳般的触感充盈着德拉科的胸膛，那把刀慢慢慢慢消失了。  
“你在······”德拉科摩挲着波特的嘴唇，他的呼吸急促，往后退了一厘米，“你在同情我吗？”  
波特笑了，滚烫的呼吸拂过德拉科的脸。“你可以不相信我，但是我没在同情你。”波特的手滑到德拉科的背后。“那不是我的据点，壁龛，你知道。你去的那天我刚找到那个地方。我第二天去是因为我想见你。”波特抿了抿嘴唇；他的手紧紧抓着德拉科的衣服。“这是就是粉丝的意思吗？我从没这样想过，但是如果你非要这样叫的话······”  
德拉科的大脑一下子消化不了这个庞大的信息量，但是他也没有时间思考这些了，因为波特再次把他的嘴唇压了上来。他在吻他。他在吻他因为他想吻他。德拉科因为这个认知而变得迷迷糊糊，满足到膨胀。  
波特的舌头轻舔着德拉科的嘴唇，德拉科闭上眼睛放任自己坠落，即使他并没有字面意义上的正在坠落，但是这就是和哈利波特接吻的感觉，他从没有想过，从来不敢这样想。  
这应该是一件比没有鼻子的伏地魔还可怕的事情，但是德拉科却觉得自己出生以来头一次如此开心。开心到他不得不打断这个美好的吻然后让自己大声笑出来。  
“你是波特。”他边说边在波特的胸前笑个不停。他亲吻波特的颧骨，然后移到下巴处厮摩，再吻到波特的耳垂，叼着它呢喃，轻咬着他脖子上的皮肤。“愚蠢的、荒谬的破特。”他咕哝着，嘴里全是波特的味道。  
波特的头发在他鼻尖，德拉科把他的脸埋到他头发里去，深深吸了一口气，闻到的全是青苹果的香味。  
德拉科摸着波特有些硬的头发，突然想到，虽然波特头发的味道真的很好闻，但是它们从来不是使德拉科兴奋起来的根本原因。  
波特的手放在德拉科的屁股上，用力把他按向自己，他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，契合的没有一丝缝隙，缓慢的摩擦着，颤抖着，相互缠绕着。波特急促的喘着气，在德拉科的脖子上留下灼热的痕迹。他的嘴唇和牙齿因为兴奋而发着抖，德拉科沉迷于波特这些迷人的小动作。  
高潮来得如此之快，灭顶的快感让他们不知所措；但是它消失的也如此之快，在下一秒它就悄然离开，德拉科试图把这一刻多留一会儿，但是徒劳无功。  
当他终于能够抬起他沉重的眼皮，并且看一看波特的时候，他意识到他的世界完全被颠覆了。以前的他，每当睁开眼的时候，只会看见完全无聊的世界，除了在魁地奇球场尽情比赛的波特——他每次比赛的时候都会半眯着眼，发型也是一团糟，除了在人群中追逐金色飞贼他完全心无旁骛——除了波特，整个世界都没有生气，寡淡的就像白开水。但这次不一样，就好像有人用彩笔给他的世界填上了色彩，就好像他第一次听见这个世界的呼吸声，这次当他睁开眼，他意识到，这是一个完美的世界，一个他愿意生活着的世界。  
好吧。除了内裤黏黏糊糊的感觉之外，一切都很完美。  
波特又笑了，“你真的会给我买一马车的蜂蜜馅饼吗？”  
“会啊，”德拉科信誓旦旦地说，“我会给你买的，但是一次只买一个，因为一口气买下来你肯定会全吃了，那生病就怪我了。总有一天会买够一马车的。”  
“好吧。那你真的会给我写论文吗？”  
“当然啦！只要你高兴。你写一篇我抄一篇。”波特气呼呼的哼了一声，德拉科笑得停不下来，“英语真是奇妙的语言，你要是不好好理解没准就会理解错。这可不赖我。”  
波特若有所思地点点头，“那至少在魁地奇球场上脱光衣服？”  
德拉科感到有些苦涩的愧疚，这很公平，他想。“好吧，我会的。”  
波特笑了，“那你肯定有些宝贝要拿出来秀一秀，我感觉我们走到这一步有点快了。”波特想给他一个暗示性的眼神，却自己先脸红了。  
德拉科也脸红了。  
“我觉得你还是就给我一个人看好了。”波特最后说。  
“那也行。我知道一个地方。”德拉科笑着说，但是一瞬间他想起来他们现在身处何处以及他刚刚在干什么，他回头看到了被自己丢在一的袋子。他好不容易摘下来的草都不见了，然后那片绿地看起来没有一点被采摘过的痕迹。“好吧，如果你愿意屈尊帮我把那些草摘完的话，我想我可以带你去。毕竟我什么事都没做成也是你的错。”  
波特假心假意地叹了一口气，“作为一个声称愿意为我做任何事情的人，你还真是昂贵的不行啊。”  
波特咬了咬他的下嘴唇，试图掩饰他想要笑的欲望。德拉科一点点往前倾，然后覆上了他的嘴唇，“我的一切，波特，都很贵的。”他这样说，即使他以前从来没有这样想过。但是他现在这样想了，尤其是当波特看着他，就好像愿意用一切去支付他的一切要求、他的昂贵要价，就好像他心甘情愿做这一切。  
“那我最好现在就开始帮你修那个包了。”波特说着就走向那边。他很擅长做这些事情。这让德拉科想要一直一直一直吻他。这才是真的有点疯狂了。  
但是完全没掌握那些草特性的波特几乎一下子就被它们给吃了，德拉科不得不去救他，波特看着他好像也有点疯狂的样子。所以德拉科想他们两之间的事情也许可以成真。  
*  
直到午夜他们才回到壁龛那里，并且在那呆了一个晚上。德拉科变出来一个床而波特想办法变出了一个毯子。毯子一下子就不知所踪了，但是床非常软，正好适合了他们的需求。  
波特仰躺着，用手肘支撑着自己的身体，手指把玩着德拉科的头发。“你知道，”他说，慵懒又带着点性感地笑着，就是那种在几场完美的性事结束之后的笑容，“我也很喜欢你的头发，真的。”  
德拉科满足地哼哼，勾起嘴角。他现在心情特别好。早些时候，他的手指曾沿着波特的脊椎骨往下，到更加私密的地方去，用手指分开他的屁股，然后探索那未经触碰过的领地，一边开拓一边感受他不可思议的身体。痛但是很舒服，而且德拉科的手指富有技巧。那种感觉很奇怪，探索另一个人的身体，那种水乳交融的感觉，让德拉科不由自主地想要更多。波特在他身上的抓痕和牙印都还留着，这让德拉科控制不住地想要笑，在此之前他从没觉得自己的身体能有这么多的意义。  
“很正常，破特，”他说，“所有人都喜欢我的头发。马尔福家一直以金发为豪，几个世纪以来人们都迷恋马尔福的头发。甚至还有人给它写过歌儿呢。但是这个，你的头发······”德拉科伸出手挑起一缕波特的头发，“你的头发看起来就像是我家的小精灵用来打扫房间的鸡毛掸子。还真挺像的，都那么乱。”  
“那看来也许我应该把它剪了。虽然每次我剪了没多久它们又会长回去，不过谁在乎呢？”  
德拉科猛地拉住波特的头发，把他的脸凑到自己面前。“你敢剪试试。你敢剪试试，破特。”  
波特的手攀上德拉科裸露在外的脖颈。“不剪不剪，”他说，“放轻松嘛。”  
“怎么剪都不会适合你的，反正。”德拉科松手，一缕黑发从他手里滑落。  
床又往下陷了一点儿。  
“梅林，”波特叹气，“你是不是要把你变出来的所有东西都搞的像贵族的东西一样？”  
“你又没出力。”  
波特的手一路向下，握住了德拉科的阴茎。它现在还软着，不过波特保证能马上让它硬起来。  
“你再说我懒的话，我可就撒手不干了哦？”他边威胁着边往下舔舐着德拉科的腹部，在肚脐眼打转，他的脸离德拉科的滚烫仅几厘米的距离，他的手还在缓慢又松松地上下撸动着。  
德拉科看着波特懒洋洋的动作，“如果你打算喊停的话，那我可以当那个勤劳的人，”他说。波特盯着他，眼睛一眨不眨。德拉科的皮肤热的像要烧起来，他别过脸，“你想要的话······”他说。  
波特握紧了他手中的阳物，在上面轻轻的吐气。德拉科感到一阵战栗从脚趾升起。  
“现在我是那个‘模糊的人形’了吗？”波特的声音那么低、那么沙哑，德拉科几乎不能压制住自己发抖的身体，他的硕大流出一些前液。  
“当然，”德拉科在换气的空挡里勉强说道，“不过我得告诉你，可有无数人给我做过口活呢。”  
“无数？”波特伸出舌头，尝了一口他兴奋的东西。  
德拉科试图不要呻吟出声，但是破碎的是呜咽声还是从他口中溜了出来。现在撒谎可不是什么明智的选择。“无数·····就是没有数字。”  
波特张嘴含住他，温暖的口腔包容了他的硕大，波特试图吞得更深，然后再吐出来，“但是那个‘模糊的人形’······，他可以无比完美。我怎么能与他相比呢？”  
“你可以打败任何人。”德拉科说，完全未经思考。  
波特笑了，给了德拉科一个深喉，证明他是对的。德拉科在他嘴里变得更硬更大了，他几乎要咽不下他，他的阴茎在他嘴里快速的抽动着。  
完事之后，波特趴在床上让德拉科做他想做的。再一次，德拉科把自己的脑袋埋在波特的头发里深深深深吸气，就好像那是什么最好闻的迷情药一样。  
在波特的体内，抽插、缠绵，他觉得他能干上一辈子。  
他会的，他保证他会的。这么好的事情放在眼前他如果让他跑掉的话，他会后悔一辈子的，然后剩下的一辈子都只能闻到发霉的抹布味儿。他深陷于波特之中，无法自拔。现在他是那个脆皮鸭了。*  
*  
“你告诉他们了吗？”德拉科问。他们在图书馆，德拉科靠近波特的耳朵悄声说。有时候他们不得不到图书馆来学习，因为一旦跑去了壁龛，天知道他们还学不学得了。  
“呃，”波特说。  
德拉科回头瞥了一眼格兰杰和韦斯莱。他们也在学习，在两个座位之外。好吧，大部分时间他们看起来是在学习，但是实际上在讲悄悄话，时不时还会诡异地看德拉科一眼。波特告诉他们现在他和德拉科是学习搭档了，因为德拉科自己觉得非常愧疚，想给波特补课作为那天在魁地奇发生的意外的补偿。  
波特的朋友们显然还没消化这个消息；他听到他们在背后讨论他的真实意图是不是为了给波特下毒。  
德拉科摇摇头，是时候坦白这件事情了，他站起来，“格兰杰！”他喊道，忽视了波特在他身后拼命的挤眉弄眼和摇头，“嘘！！”格兰杰和韦斯莱看向德拉科。“我只是觉得我有义务通知一下你们，”他说，“我，和波特在谈恋爱，而且我们打算毕业了就住在一起。顺便一提，我们是基佬，如果我刚刚说的不够明白的话。”  
韦斯莱石化了，格兰杰说：“呃，是啊，好的。”他们不约而同地开始低头学习。  
“看见没？就两秒钟的事情。”德拉科朝波特眨眨眼，波特也石化了，只剩下嘴巴一张一合。德拉科不怪他。而且实际上他们也没讨论过他们是不是在谈恋爱或者打不打算住到一起去。  
德拉科也开始低头看书，但是脸红的像熟透的虾。  
一分钟过后，韦斯莱小声问：“哈利？他在开玩笑吧，啊？”  
波特笑了，“我也不知道，”他说，但是听起来真的很开心。开心到一把抓过德拉科的下巴然后给了他一个湿漉漉的吻。  
如果有人遭受了美杜萨的石化诅咒的话，德拉科很抱歉，但是他完全没工夫管他们了。

END.

 

德拉科称呼波特时有些改成了“破特”。（因为读起来感觉更像德拉科  
波特在这里说德拉科“真是个prick”，刺儿头、傻逼，然后德拉科反击正好“你喜欢prick”，J儿B，因此没有直译，改成“弯弯绕绕”和“弯的”。  
“破特臭大粪”原文“Potter Stinks”，后面是“Potter sucks”，因此再次意译改成“破特脆皮鸭”，脆皮鸭=cpy。  
④我他妈再也不想翻肉了:)我真的只是个清水译者，为什么！我总要翻！一开始我觉得就这么一小段不要紧的，我抗的过去的。还是太年轻了。拒绝拒绝。


End file.
